


Amazed

by IchiBri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, they have a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: Shiro tells Keith there's a surprise waiting for him when he comes home, and Keith humors Shiro in the little scavenger hunt. But what Keith finds brings him to tears.





	Amazed

Keith’s phone pinged with an incoming text ten minutes before his shift ended.

_I have a surprise for you when you come home. Just go with it ;)_

He smiled down at the message.  With a small shake of his head, he wondered what Shiro had gotten up to this time.  Another water gun deathmatch to determine who does dishes?  A scavenger hunt to collect ingredients for dinner?  A match of checkers to determine their Friday night movie?  With a shrug, he pocketed his phone.  He’d find out soon enough.

***

Keith flipped through a pile of junk mail and store flyers as he walked the pathway to the house’s front door.  He reached for the knob and turned it.  As he pushed in the door, a slip of paper fell to the floor.

‘So it begins,’ he thought with an amused smile.  Stooping low, he retrieved the note and read its pretty cursive message.

_Doc McStuffins has your instructions._

Keith absently closed the door behind him as he set the mail and note upon the bench in the entryway.  “Here, kitty, kitty,” he called with a few clicks of his tongue.  “Where you at, baby?”

Keith wandered down the short hall until the walls opened up to the living and dining rooms.  Paws padded upon the hardwood floor as a tuxedo kitten with blue eyes scampered across the room.  A trill of laughter fell from Keith’s lips as he scooped the kitten into his embrace.

The kitten meowed at him.  “Hello to you, too,” he cooed.  “What’s your daddy been plotting today?”  Another dainty meow answered him, and Keith scratched the kitten’s ear in reward.  “Sounds troublesome.”

Vibrating purrs grew louder and louder as Keith’s fingers stroked through silky soft fur.  When he petted over the fuzz of Doc’s neck, he felt a small strip of paper tucked under the pastel purple collar.  He gently plucked it from the fur and unrolled it.

_Something’s waiting for you in the kitchen._

Keith tipped his head as he spoke to his kitten.  “Well, Doc, shall we humor your daddy?”

He clutched the kitten close, relishing in the rhythmic purrs against his chest.  In the kitchen, he found a blank CD on the countertop.  A heart was drawn in thick black ink on both the clear case and the CD’s surface.  _To Keith_ , it read.  Beside it, another note instructed Keith to promptly put it in the stereo and play it.

He and Doc wandered back into the living room.  He inserted the CD into the stereo and pressed play.

The slow piano which played stunned Keith.  It slowed his heartbeat to match the softness of the music.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

Keith blinked at the buttons of the stereo.  A soothing warmth blossomed in his chest, and between the vibrations of Doc’s purrs and the tenderness of the lyrics, Keith stuttered his next breath.

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Keith tucked his chin low to nuzzle his nose against the kitten’s fur.  His lips quivered against the broad smile that threatened to dominate his features.

_I’ve never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

He batted his lashes as moisture collected in the corners of his eyes.  With a sniffle, the kitten’s fur tickled his nose, and he puffed a quiet, restrained laugh.

_I don’t know how you do what you do_

_I’m so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

“Keith.”

Keith jolted before quickly spinning to see Shiro standing in the hallway.  He stepped out of the shadows with taps of polished black oxfords.  Slacks clung to his thighs.  Top two buttons undone, the collar of a white dress shirt was untucked, and its sleeves were neatly rolled to the elbows.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Shiro closed the distance between them in two long strides.  Clutched in his prosthetic grasp, a velvet red box tipped Keith’s tears over the edge of his lashes before Shiro even lowered to one knee.  The blood pounding in Keith’s veins and echoing in his ears drowned out the lyrics of the song, but still he heard Shiro’s words ring loud and clear.

With cheeks flushed red and sweat on his brow, Shiro met Keith’s watery eyes.  Moisture glistened in Shiro’s as well, and his voice was rough with emotion as he asked, “Keith, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure we all know Keith says yes <3 And the lyrics are from the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar.  
> Thank you for reading~ You can find me @ichibri on tumblr and twitter


End file.
